Because You Live
by KHGatomon3444
Summary: T.K.'s POV. Song Fic to Jesse McCartney's Because You Live. It's because he has Kari that T.K.'s world doesn't fall apart around him.


**Because You Live  
****By: KHGatomon3444**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and really don't Because You Live by Jesse McCartney**

I wrote this story along time ago and then randomly found it hidden deep within my computer so i tweeked it alittle and posted it. It's not very good so tell me if you liked or hated it.

**

* * *

**

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**  
**It's the end of the world in my mind**  
**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**  
**I've been looking for the answer**  
**Somewhere**  
**I couldn't see that it was right there**  
**But now I know what I didn't know**

It was raining the hardest it has almost all year, it seemed like. But I didn't care. My whole world was ending. My parents were divorced, I never saw my brother, and basketball wasn't going well. Nothing was going right. There was nothing or no one that could make me happy or even feel somewhat okay.

"T.K. what are you doing out here? Can't you see that it's storming out? Come on!"

Well…there was one thing or well person that can. Kari was the person that made me laugh, smile or even made me be the person I was before this mess ever happened. When I heard her voice and it brought me back to reality. Then she smiled. Her smile could make the angriest person in the entire world, be the happiest person in the world.

"Kari! I was just thinking. That-"

"Well can't you think inside? Come on we'll go to my place." She said grabbing my wrist and dragged me towards her family's apartment.

**Because you live and breathe**  
**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**  
**Because you live, girl**  
**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

Kari was the one person that I lived to see. She's been my best friend since we were eight. Now we're sixteen and she's still my best friend. She always helped me with anything; she believed that everything was going to be okay even when I didn't.

When got to her house nobody was home. I went and sat on the couch while Kari went to a closet and got me a blanket. She made hot chocolate then came and sat down next to me handing me a steaming cup of the drink.

"You know T.K. instead of sitting in the middle of a storm thinking, you can always come over or call me if you need someone to listen and talk to." Kari said not looking at me but instead at the T.V. as she flipped through the channels.

"Yeah I know. I just felt like I needed to be outside alone. Nothing seems to be going right with me. Everything is just wrong." I started out the window watching the rain hit the glass.

Kari had ended up turning off the T.V. and completely turned so that she faced me.

"It's only wrong because you believe it is. To me, you're just over a few speed bumps, but soon it'll even out."

**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**  
**Cuz of you, made it through every storm**  
**What is life, what's the use if you're killing time**  
**I'm so glad I found an angel**  
**Someone**  
**Who was there when all my hopes fell**  
**I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**

We ended up spending the next few hours talking and enjoying being together. Kari basically talked me out of my depression saying that I've just given up hope without trying to figure out what was going on. The storm had finally ended, but I stayed with Kari just goofing off and having fun. It was a lot more fun that what I would've done at home.

By now Kari and I had gone through half of the board games she had and had set up monopoly. Let's just say she was kicking my butt. Kari ended up landing on one of my hotels but refused to pay me so I did the only thing I could think of to get my money; I tickled her. After we both calmed down from our laughing fit, I sat up and came face to face with her. I looked at her and suddenly forgot every negative thought in my mind.

**Because you live and breathe**  
**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**  
**Because you live, girl**  
**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**  
**Because you live, I live**

Finally it got late enough that I had to go home. As I walked home I suddenly felt sad again. But this time it was different, it was the same hopeless depression that I was in earlier it was more of a lonely, part of me was missing, sort of feeling. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked without bothering to check the caller id.

"T.K. are you okay? I can still see from out my window." Kari. Of course it was her.

"Yeah Kar I'm okay. I was just…thinking."

"You should really stop thinking. Every time you start you get into trouble." Kari giggled into the phone.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Anyways I wasn't just thinking I was also admiring the stars." I added as he looked up into the sky.

"Hmm?" I could imagine Kari walking out onto her balcony looking up at the stars. "Yeah they are beautiful."

"Yep they sure are." I said as continued walking home, counting to talk with Kari at the point that sad feeling was gone again.

**Because you live there's a reason why**  
**I carry on when I lose the fight**  
**I want to give what you've given me always **

"Great another game lost! At this rate we'll never have a chance at state!" I had just got done with another losing game.

"Come one T.K. it was just one game. There'll be others, others that you'll win. Battle lost but not the war." Kari and I decide to go to the park and avoid everyone after the game.

"You always make me feel like I can't give up, that I have to keep going."

"That's because you have to! You can't just quit the team, even if they paid you to. I won't let you."

"Good." I said with a smile.

**Because you live and breathe**  
**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**  
**Because you live, girl**  
**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

I've been sitting in my room for hours. I haven't eaten since this morning and the only time I left was to use the bathroom. I'm pretty sure my mom thinks that I've lost it. I haven't, it's just that Kari's birthday is coming up and I need to think of a gift for her. Everything I've come up with is either to childish or I gave her a gift like that for her one of her other birthdays.

"Teeks, mom thinks you've finally lost it and have become a hermit." My older brother Matt said as he placed a tray of food on my desk next to me. I knew my mom would react like that.

"I'm not a hermit; I'm thinking I need a gift for Kari. Everything I think of sucks."

"Dude, you haven't gotten her a gift yet! Well what have you come up with?" he asked as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Here" I said as I handed him a list of items.

"Wow and why do none of these work? The one at the end seems like a good idea, do that one."

"They don't work because they suck and the one at the end seems good enough, but it's not. It needs to be something great, meaningful, heartfelt, and something that says thank you for always being my friend and being around." I dropped my head to my desk almost spilling the glass of pop on the tray.

"Well, tell her that." I turned to look at him with confusion. "In a song. I mean that's really the only thing that's going to get all of that stuff you said across. Be right back, I'll get some sheet music and I'll help you." He rushed out of my room and then I heard some stuff crashing from his room.

"A song?" I asked myself.

**Because you live and breathe**  
**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**  
**Because you live, girl**  
**My world has everything I need to survive**

Kari's birthday had finally come. She decided to hold it in the park and everyone was there. Her parents were there along with our group of friends. Tai, Kari's older brother, Sora, Tai's girlfriend, Izzy, Matt, Me, Mimi, and even Joe, who went to college to be a doctor, and Davis, Yolei and Cody. We've all known each other since, well forever. Well except Davis, Yolei and Cody, we met them when Kari and I started 5th grade.

Kari had blown out the candles on her cake and we were all eating a slice when Tai said that they were going to get the presents ready for opening.

"Here" Matt said handing me a birthday card. "Set this with the other presents. It says that you'll meet her by the old oak tree after she's done opening the presents, and that you'll give her, her real gift. Because unless you want to end up singing that song in front of everyone; you might want to give it to her in private."

"Thanks Matt." I said as I walked over to present table.

I was waiting by the tree after the presents were done, basically ready to back out of the whole thing when suddenly she was standing right in front of me.

"Hi!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey." I said kind of nervously.

"Well what did you get me? It must be really special if you wanted to give it me privately."

"Yeah it is actually." I said as we sat down in the grass. "Kari I wanted to give you a gift that told you that I was thankful you were my friend and that because of you I'm…well, not depressed. So I wrote you a song, and yes before you ask Matt did help me a little bit. It's called Because You Live, because well you're the whole reason why I live." I looked away from her as she started to read the song. I could tell I was blushing like mad but I knew that it was only get worse once she finished the song. Whether she liked it or not.

"Oh my God T.K. this is the most beautiful song I've ever read in my entire life." I could see the tears start building in her eyes.

"That song pretty much explains everything I hope. And trust me it sounds amazing when Matt plays it too."

"Thank so much T.K." Kari said as she hugged me. I knew she would start crying soon.

"No." I said as I pulled her chin up so that our eyes met. I could see that hers were filled with tears. And then suddenly I brought our mouths together. I thought for sure that she would quickly pull away but, she didn't. The kiss was the filled with an emotion I can't describe, but I do know that it got across whatever emotions we didn't already share.

"Thank _you_, Kari."

**Because you live, I live, I live**

* * *

So how was it? :) I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what was good and what was bad....Plz? THANKS FOR READING!! L8R!


End file.
